Behind Blue Eyes
by Kyle Saxon
Summary: América se queda dormido esperando a Inglaterra para celebrar juntos el cumpleaños de este último. Comienza a tener un sueño plagado de recuerdos preciosos a la par que dolorosos. Este fic es un canto al amor y a la amistad por encima de lo estipulado socialmente


**Esta es una historia que crítica al acoso escolar. Esto es una crítica a la sociedad que, aunque avanzada en cierto modo, sigue viendo con malos ojos que una pareja del mismo sexo pueda mantener una relación amorosa. Esta historia es un llamamiento para que todas aquellas personas que se sintieron incomprendidas en su día por los demás se sientan bien consigo mismas, porque nunca hicieron nada malo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y está concebido sin ánimo de lucro. **

**Como banda sonora : watch?v=KvzWkisqjn8 (Behind Blue Eyes/ The Who)**

_**Behind Blue Eyes**_

Tenía ganas de que llegara de trabajar. Había estado toda la mañana preparando el menú que sabía que le volvía loco y esperaba el ronroneo de su jaguar descapotable acercándose por la avenida hasta su casa en Boston.  
Estaba nervioso, sus manos temblaban cuando preparaba el soufflé que acabó desarmándose. Con un ruido gutural en su garganta, volvió a recomponerlo y quedó más o menos decente.  
-"Espero que no te quejes,cejacas, porque me ha costado que no veas hacerlo"- pensó para si.  
Pero, pasaba el tiempo y no volvía. 1 hora,2 horas, así hasta que se enfrió la cena y el americano se dejó caer sobre el sofá, realmente agotado.  
Quería reprimir su furia interna por la situación tan desoladora que vivía, pero le era imposible. El inglés había pasado de el, esforzándose por hacer algo útil el día de su cumpleaños.  
Trató de no pensar mucho en ello y se concentró en la programación insulsa de la tele por cable.  
Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a entrarle sueño y se acomodó en el sofá para cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder por el mundo de los sueños.

Se encontraba en el pasillo de un instituto que recordaba muy bien. Era su instituto de paredes de baldosas blancas, clases inmensas y ruidosas taquillas de metal donde había vivido los años más felices de su vida. Rodeado por sus compañeros de clase, la gente de los diferentes clubs de actividades y el grupo de animadoras que a veces resultaba todo un incordio, Alfred Jones había sido uno de los chicos más populares de todo el instituto y bastante solicitado por toda aquella masa de admiradores. Pero para él...aquel mundo no significaba nada. Por mucho que fingiera estar a gusto como estaba, sólo quería escapar de aquel infierno repetitivo.  
Aquel sueño era el recuerdo del momento en el que todo cambió. Al avanzaba por el pasillo hasta su taquilla cuando se encontró con el dueño de la continua a la suya. Nunca había tenido el placer de saber quien era puesto que nunca habían coincidido para coger el material.  
La puerta estaba abierta y ocultaba al dueño de la taquilla, así que Alfred sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se acercó hasta él y se topó con un chico rubio de pobladas cejas pardas, gafas de pasta dura roja y una vestimenta extraña que no combinaba para nada entre sí. Pero al americano le pareció el muchacho más tierno del planeta cuando aquel chico se sobresaltó con su presencia y trastabilló, tartamudeando. Antes de que se cayera al suelo, Alfred hizo uso de sus reflejos y le cogió de la muñeca, acto que ruborizó al joven hasta el extremo de que sus mejillas se convirtieron en dos guindillas de lo rojas que estaban.  
-Perdona, no quería asustarte.-se apresuró a disculparse el americano.  
-N-no...tiene importancia...yo...¿podrías soltarme?- preguntó el rubio de revoltosos cabellos.  
-O-oh si claro perdona.-Alfred lo soltó pero siguió contemplando como el chico ordenaba sus libros con la presión de la mirada de este .- ¿Eres nuevo?  
-¿Qué? No. Llevo aquí desde octavo. Vamos...a la misma clase...- explicó el chico intentando que sus miradas no se cruzaran.  
-¿De verdad? Pues no te había visto...¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Alfred.  
-Me...me llamo Arthur pero...tus amigos no me llaman así...  
Desconcertado a la vez que preocupado el americano le preguntó.  
-¿Cómo te llaman, Arthur?  
-Me llaman el Pringado o Cejacas... -contestó Arthur deseando que la tierra se le tragara.- Pero...¡no me importa! Es igual en serio...  
Alfred no quería creer aquellas palabras. Eran sus "amigos" a fin de cuentas y no había tenido noticia de que a aquel chico tan tierno le estuvieran haciendo bullying. Así que encogiéndose de hombros cerró su taquilla y dejó a Arthur hecho un manojo de nervios.

La siguiente escena se desarrollaba en el comedor del liceo. Alfred se encontraba comiendo su almuerzo con sus compañeros de clase en un ambiente risueño y nervioso ya que se estaba planeando un importante partido de fútbol americano. El joven a pesar de la importancia del acontecimiento, tenía los pensamientos ocupados en aquel joven que había conocido aquel día. Y desde ese entonces soñaba con volver a verle. Acudía muy pocas veces a clase y cada vez que lo hacia intentaba no dirigirle la palabra. Pero ese día vio de nuevo a aquel chico entrar en la cafetería y su mundo volvió a iluminarse, hasta el punto de incorporarse en el asiento y desconcertar a la pandilla de jugadores que tenía a su lado. Arthur había cogido su comida y pagado en la caja cuando vio como el americano le saludaba con efusividad y ,con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja le señalaba un asiento junto a él. El inglés rubio se ruborizó y comenzó a sentir los nervios en el estómago al ver la compañía de la que Alfred se rodeaba en aquel momento.  
-¡¿Pero tío que haces, eres gilipollas?!- preguntó con grosería al chico uno de sus compañeros. Tenía el pelo rubio largo, una perilla algo descuidada y un extraño acento francés.-¿Que haces llamando al Pringado?  
-Pensé...que tal vez...querría sentarse aquí ...-dijo Alfred con inocencia. Pero sus "amigos" lo interpretaron como si se estuviera burlando del chaval.  
-Jajajajaja, tío muy bueno.-dijo uno de los chicos. Era albino y tenía unos intensos ojos rojos.- Estaba por creérmelo y todo.  
-¿P-puedo sentarme aquí?- Arthur se había acercado hasta la mesa donde el grupo comía. A Alfred se le iluminó la mirada y sonriendo ampliamente fue a contestarle pero alguien de su grupo tiró un trozo de comida a la cara del inglés y le gritó que se largara. Arthur contrajo la cara en una mueca de pena y se marchó rápidamente de la cafetería con la bandeja en la mano.  
Alfred, sintió la rabia florecer desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Dio un golpe seco a la mesa con ambas manos y se incorporó ante la mirada atónita de sus camaradas. Sin darles tiempo a replicar fue a buscar al inglés corriendo fuera de la cafetería. Cuando lo encontró, el inglés estaba sentado en las escaleras llorando mientras se comía su almuerzo.  
-¿Has venido también tú a burlarte de mi?- preguntó Arthur intentando reprimir su desdén mientras sollozaba.  
El americano no contestó directamente sino que le cogió de la muñeca y tiró de él escaleras arriba obligándole a que siguiera sus pasos hasta el baño más cercano.  
Arthur estaba asustado porque pensaba que le iba a meter la cabeza dentro del WC como ya le había ocurrido con anterioridad.  
-¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!- pidió alarmado nada más entrar a los desiertos servicios.  
Alfred se acercó a él y le abrazó desconcertando al inglés que comenzó a sentir como el hipo dominaba su garganta.  
-¡Lo siento. Lo siento mucho en nombre de todos ellos. Te juro que si te vuelven a tocar, Arthur, lo lamentarán!- exclamó el americano con determinación mientras hundía la cara en el hombro del británico. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente, pero el más desbocado de ellos era el del inglés que para él, aquel momento significaba un sueño hecho ía estado enamorado del americano desde que entró nuevo en el instituto y nunca creyó posible que Alfred se fijará en él por ser el rarito de la clase. Pero ahí estaba entre sus fuertes brazos sintiendo como se derretía en ellos mientras un mar de lágrimas surcaba su cara.  
-No se me da bien hablar de estas cosas...-comenzó Alfred que sin previo aviso, besó en los labios a Arthur.  
Este abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la cálida sensación de los labios de el contra los suyos. Al principio eran besos tímidos que luego se fueron convirtiendo en pura pasión hasta el límite de hacer gemir al británico. Alfred tuvo que parar y comprobar que aquello no había sido un sueño y le había besado realmente. Arthur se apoyaba contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio, presa de una tremenda excitación que dejaba entrever con suaves suspiros.  
-Vayamos a una de las cabinas...-le susurró el de ojos azules a su amante, con sensualidad.  
-De acuerdo...-jadeó Arthur.

La última escena estaba confusa. En su mente las imágenes estaban difuminadas como retazas en un lienzo. No conseguía distinguir que iba antes o después porque la vivencia y el recuerdo eran bastante confusos. Sólo pudo ver con nitidez como el día de aquel importante partido, mientras avanzaba hacia los vestuarios, el equipo del que él mismo era capitán, le acorraló contra los bancos y sin compasión le pegaron una paliza. Sentía como sus costillas se hundían con cada golpe y su piel se magullaba. Le rompieron la nariz de la que manó sangre sin cesar y el chico de pelo largo y perilla rubia,le tatuó en la frente con un compás la palabra "Queer".  
Le dejaron allí y nadie advirtió sus gritos de socorro ni su llanto. Tenía todo borroso y su frustración hizo que su cerebro realizara un último esfuerzo; rescatar el recuerdo de como Arthur le había encontrado allí y que, llorando, había llamado con su móvil al hospital.  
Fue aquella súplica de que resistiera, en forma de grito, lo que le despertó sobresaltado, sudando por todo el cuerpo. Se llevó una mano a las cicatrices superficiales de la palabra que ese desgraciado le había tatuado con saña en la frente.  
Respirando con dificultad, se levantó y salió corriendo de la casa sin importar que la repentina lluvia de otoño empapara su sudada figura. Aquel sueño de su pasado le había dado la pista del paradero de su amigo. Si estaba en lo cierto, estaría en su antiguo instituto abandonado.  
Llegó finalmente sin aliento hasta la verga oxidada y la derribó de un golpe para subir las escaleras del hall y dirigirse a la planta baja donde estaban los vestuarios. Tropezó varias veces pero siguió avanzando llamando al inglés a grito pelado.  
Cuando llegó hasta el lugar de la brutal paliza, le encontró bajo una de las duchas que aún funcionaba, con la ropa puesta, dejando que el agua empapara su traje y su pelo.

No dijo nada durante los minutos de silencio que envolvieron la escena. Se limitó a callar mientras contemplaba a Arthur empaparse a conciencia de agua. Una tristeza que guardaba desde la adolescencia había aflorado desde lo más profundo de su fuero interno y le había poseído por completo.

-¿Recuerdas que pasó después de lo que te hicieron aquí, Alfred?-preguntó éste, rompiendo el silencio.- Todas las universidades que se disputaban tu presencia en ellas, dejaron de hacerlo. Tu círculo de amigos y familia te dio de lado. La gente te señalaba por el barrio como si fueras un paria social. No podías ir siquiera al supermercado sin que se fijaran en ti. Alfred...yo tuve la culpa de todo. Después de tantos años, yo no puedo más.

-Arthur, lo que ocurrió fue porque tuvo que pasar. Yo quise estar contigo y para ello tuve que renunciar a aquello con lo que contaba hasta entonces. Pero la vida que yo tenía, era una vida superficial. La hipocresía formaba parte de ella y debía presentar una imagen ante los demás que no era mi verdadero yo. Perdí un todo. Una mentira. Pero gané una verdad y tú eres esa verdad que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo.-Alfred se acercó lentamente a su compañero dejando que el agua empapara también sus ropas.

- No puedo creer que estés diciendo todo esto. ¡Dejaste todo por el Pringado de la clase! ¡¿Qué puedo aportar yo a tu vida que no lo hiciera lo demás que has dicho?!- las lágrimas de Arthur se mezclaban con el torrente de agua que discurría por sus mejillas. El americano cogió su cara con ambas manos y secó sus ojos para que acto seguido volvieran a mojarlos el agua.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Arthur? Tu eres mi vida. Tú me has dado la verdadera felicidad que había estado buscando. No necesito una vida acomodada, ni las mayores riquezas de la Tierra; no necesito a las mejores bellezas del continente, ni un coche que emita menos a la atmósfera. Mi trabajo como camarero y tu compañía es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. Es lo que he creado yo, lo que he conseguido. Nadie me lo ha dado hecho y eso es lo que el mundo no entiende. ¿Todas las cosas de la Tierra, toda la tecnología? Me río de todo eso. Llámame conformista. Pero nada de todo eso se puede comparar con tenerte a mi lado. - Alfred finalizó la conversación plantándole a Arthur un beso en sus labios húmedos.

Sus labios se movieron apresuradamente contra los del inglés que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la chaqueta del americano. Sus miradas se encontraron y en ese instante Arthur rompió a sollozar. Alfred le abrazó con todo el cariño que un ser humano es capaz de profesar hacia alguien y acariciándole el pelo cerró el grifo de la ducha.

-Artie,it's okay. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿vale?...

-No me iré de tu lado Alfred...-declaró el británico llorando.

-Yo tampoco me iré. He venido a por ti y siempre lo haré cuando sea necesario.-Alfred sintió como Arthur refugiaba la cara en su gesto le enterneció.- I love you...

-Has hecho el esfuerzo de decirlo bien.- Arthur soltó una carcajada entre las lágrimas.

-Considéralo uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños.

-¿Es que hay más?-preguntó el inglés alzando la cabeza.

-Claro. Uno de ellos lo tienes en la cama.- rió Alfred ante la mirada ruborizada de su amante.

-D-Damn it...haces que me estremezca.

-Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Fin


End file.
